Abandoned, Broken And Angry
by InMyLittleEmoCorner
Summary: Harry's parents come to collect him after abandoning him on a random doorstep 13 years ago. Will he accept them back into his life? Read and Find Out. - Okay, so I like this story, but I think it's a bit flat,a bit boring. So it's being re-vamped-
1. This Is My Nightmare

**AN: I do not own anything and/ or anyone, I only own my original characters.**

**Chapter 1: This Is What I Come Home To, This Is My Nightmare**

Thomas Bemrose hammered on a pitch black door, a scowling Harry flung it open revealing a room from your nightmares. Harry absolutely loathed coming home, this was the first time in months that he had stayed at Thomas's house. Since there was nothing to stay here for, his sisters were at school and Thomas wasn't worth it, Harry avoided home as much as he could. He spent time at friend's homes and work, occasionally staying the night at Petunia and Vernon's house. The elder wizard frowned and drunkenly hauled the teenager out the door, ignoring ruffled hair, glares in icy emerald eyes.. A slurred voice with a southern accent broke Harry from his internal monologue.

"Why ain't my breakfast ready yet shrimp"

Thomas's wild brown hair stuck out to the sides, the putrid stench of alcohol ran across his breath, slurring his words. A maniac grin broke out across Thomas's face as Harry defiantly stood there, with arms folded and back straight. Harry wondered if Thomas would break because the grin on his face looked as if it would split his face in half. Preferring the muggle torture method, Thomas to shoved Harry violently to his knees, keeping a hand pressing down on bruised shoulders stopping the struggling before it began, whilst pulling off the belt that lived around Thomas's waist.

The other hand whipped the Belt back and flung it repeatedly in to Harry's back. The whipping stopped after the 50th time the belt bit into Harry. Thomas wasn't finished yet, he pulled out a knife and set about carving into his foster son's body, the knife ripped away skin, tore through nerves and mutilated muscles. Harry's left hand was useless and the nerves in his body would soon walk down that path. When he was finished Thomas stomped away grumbling about how brats should have breakfast on the table when he woke. Harry pulled himself up with difficulty, the nerves in his body were getting useless proving that the knife had torn away more than skin.

Once he had made his way downstairs, Harry started on the breakfast he should have made earlier, he left the bacon on too long and smell of burning filled the kitchen air. A large fist slammed Harry straight into the pieces of broken glass that were sprinkled across the floor last night, glass pierced his skin, the cuts spurting blood over the place. Harry stared fascinated at the mess, blood was everywhere, all over walls, dripping down onto the wooden floor, tainting it with Harry's life essence.

Harry's fascination with blood was one of Harry's more vampiric traits, Harry didn't notice when Thomas charged over to him lifting him by his collar, Harry tore his eyes from the blood and regarded him with detached amusement as Thomas's round face changed from red to purple. Thomas's 6ft 3" frame towered over Harry's small 5ft frame, he bent down as he venomously stared into Harry's eyes.

"Why can't you do anything right!"

Thomas abandoned all self control, he punched, kicked and slapped any revealed body area, adding to Harry's many bruises. A slap sent Harry flying across the room. His body slumped against the wall and causing his right arm to break, wounds from last night reopened. Thomas's foot lashed out and he kicked Harry repeatedly in the chest, breaking a few ribs. Harry stood from his position against the wall, he smashed his fist into over and over into Thomas's face, only stopping when he felt the bone break beneath his fist. Thomas gasped, winded when Harry's foot lashed out underneath him, sweeping away his tumbled to the floor. Thomas was breathless and in pain, staring at the broken and bloodied teen above him.

Harry stared emotionlessly at the man on the floor, pivoting on his heel, he stomped upstairs. He hunted for the black bandages he had bought from a Gothic shop in town but failed to find them in the jumble of things that served as his bedroom. Harry changed into a black t-shirt with a skull on it, dark blue jeans and black 'n' blue skater shoes, his blood dried quickly painting his body a vibrant red.

Harry grabbed his skateboard and backpack, he found a dark corner and shadow walked to an alleyway. Shadow walking was a form of Shadow magic, one of the many Harry had learnt on his monthly travels. For 2 months Harry would visit a different place in the world and learn as many forms of magic as he could.

The alleyway smelt of sick, the walls were grimy, rubbish littered the floor and graffiti claimed everywhere. Water poured down the walls, dripping off drainpipes clinging to each other in puddles. Blood was one of the many substances dried on the wall. The wall was a labyrinth of tags, Harry stared disdainfully at the tags, they weren't even proper graffiti, if you were going to graffiti then you should Graffiti something good and homeless wizards were huddled in the corner, too high to even realize that a teen had appeared out of the shadows, not apperating. Harry stalked out of there, his face blank but his eyes blazing with disgust.

Lighting and Skylar were standing in a lonely corner talking whilst waiting for him, Davie was haunting his usual corner, both looked up when he stepped under the half pipe, Harry stood at the entrance he stood there glaring and looking intimidating, he circled round showing his friends the wounds that Thomas had just inflicted, bruises marred his handsome face, blood soaked the back of his shirt and dried on his skin. His back was cut up into ribbons, his ribs cracked, it hurt to breathe, the bone in his right arm protruded out the skin and his left hand was useless. His torso was a patchwork of bruises and his legs still had glass embedded in them, he was sure his ankle was not meant to be that size nor that colour. Cuts covered his hands and rope burn encircled his wrists.

"You okay Harry?"

Softly spoken, it was the youngest Davie that had asked the question. Harry glanced over to Davie and shrugged. He stalked over to the darkest corner of the half pipe, pulling two bottles of vodka from the ragged pitch black backpack slung over his shoulder. Harry sensed Davie's eyes on him, he turned to Davie, his eyes asking 'What?'

"Don't drink, please"

Davie's eyes were pleading, his face set in the famous puppy dog pout. They all knew Davie's past, thankful he was out of it now. They just had to bring him out of his shell a bit. His heart not being able to take it, Harry put the vodka back in the bag – he was a softy when it came to Davie. He was the youngest with a bad past, they needed to protect him, his eyes just called for you to protect him.

In the other corner Lightning glanced at his watch. Skylar stood there staring at the rain that poured from above, it was like the sky was crying for the boy who lost his way.

"You gotta go,man, Dudley will be expectin you"

Dragging himself off the wall then placing a glamour over himself, Harry strolled down the street, in the rain, to the train station. He picked up his ticket and took the train from Shirland to Maidstone. Harry sauntered down the cramped train slumping in a seat opposite a woman with a little girl. The chocolate-covered child grinned at Harry waving. Harry waved back, the little girl reminded him of Sadie, they looked just about the same age. Bringing his Ipod out of his ragged backpack, he glanced at the child, she was staring at the Ipod with curiosity.

"Wha's tha'?"

Harry chuckled and smiled at her, she got up and sat next to him in the seat across from the woman.

"It's an Ipod, you can listen to music, play games and watch videos"

Harry put an ear piece in his left ear and gave the other ear piece to the little girl, selecting Fall out Boy for them to listen too, he was giving the girl her first taste of punk music. Harry and the little girl sat for the rest of the train ride listening to music like Fall Out Boy, Avril Lavgine and Green, the girl was happy to talk for herself and him.

By time the train ride had finished the little girl was asleep on Harry's shoulder, the young woman the little girl was travelling with picked her up and left with a small smile on her face. Harry strolled out of the train and into the pouring rain with happiness shining in his eyes. He walked out of the town and to Little Whingy, it didn't take Harry long, his stride was big and he walked fast.

It was 4 'o' clock when Harry stepped in the door of 4 privet drive, his Aunt and Uncle's house, soaking wet from the rain drenching everything outside. He walked in the hallway, making sure to leave his shoes by the stairs.

Dudley ran out of the front room, jabbering on about what they were going to do for his Birthday tomorrow, bouncing on the balls of his feet – a nervous habit of his. They were going to the zoo tomorrow, Dudley wanted Harry to talk to the snakes again, he loved it every time Harry did it.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room and let me take of my coat, I'm soaked"

Dudley ran into the living room, he flopped on the sofa in-between Petunia and Vernon.

"Harry, please come sit down"

Not wanting to upset Petunia, Harry lent against the door frame ruffling his hair, shrugging out of his jacket, he watched the scene. He snarled viciously at the two misfits sitting uncomfortably on the sofa.

Lillian and James Potter fidgeted when the glare focused on them, Petunia and Vernon hated the Potters, you would too if you found out that your nephew had been left at the doorstep of a random stranger. Who left a 18 month old child at someone's doorstep at midnight?

It took them ages to locate Harry, even then he was missing for a year. When he came back they were shocked, they expected some one more like James, childish and immature not the 10 year old they found. Harry had the eyes of some one that had grown up to fast.

He looked like he had been through war and back.


	2. The Failures

**AN: I do not own any character's apart from Thomas, Skylar, Lightning, Davie,Jessie, Ashley,Sadie, Gracie and lyrics used are not mine and please watch out for swearing.**

**Chapter 2 : The Failures**

Harry leaned against the door frame glaring at Lily and James Potter, he turned to Vernon, eyes blazing, a question was on the tip of his tongue. He hated these people; these were the people who thought they could leave him on a door step without even a letter. Now they want to barge back into his life without a second thought. Anyone with half a mind wouldn't want them back and Harry didn't. Harry was all for dropping his mask with these strangers around and just kick them out. They might poison Dudley with their I'm-A-Potter-So-I'm-Better-Than-You complex.

"Why are **they **here?"

Petunia tried to calm her hysterical child, Dudley's eyes shone with anger and unshed tears. The Potters shouldn't be here! Harry had a life with them; he had a job here, a family with them and friends. They are stupid for thinking he would uproot himself and go with them. Dudley was calm and sat glaring at James.James scowled back, he was too important to be any where near these Muggles. The Muggles were tainting his heir, they need to get him out of here and teach him how to represent the Potter family, they needed the boy so their heir would be powerful, then they would show Malfoy they were the superior family.

If it was James's choice his Jessica, The Girl-Who-Lived, would be heir, but the wizarding law said the first born child is heir unless they die or officially disown their family. Dumbledore couldn't get around it, the law was old and the wizgamot wouldn't budge on it. They couldn't do anything if Harry chose to stay with the Dursleys but still claimed the Heir status.

James looked up and as shocked at what his eldest child was wearing, Harry looked like one of them _muggle_ Goths. James fumed; he would have to change the clothes Harry wore if he was to be heir. Their child would have to meet their standards; he couldn't go representing the Potter house as a load of shambles. Harry saw what James was thinking through his eyes and stared defiantly at James and Lily, daring them to try change him. They made the choice to leave him so they had no right or say in anything he does or wears

Lily stood up from were she was sat on the loveseat next to James and moved to the indifferent teen who stood against the door way of the expensive decorated room. Harry watched carefully as she moved, when she moved to touch him he stepped back with his head held high. James watched as the child he abandoned stepped back to avoid touching his wife.

"Harry, you know what these _people_ want"

He spoke the word people with venom, if the word was alive, it would be massacred beyond recognition. Dudley's eyes widened at the sentence, his jaw dropped and the thirteen year old stood up loudly. Harry lent over and whispered in Dudley's ear. Lily and James strained to hear the softly spoken words. Harry stood up straight, his face betraying no emotion, his eyes blazing at the intruders of his life, shooting daggers; they didn't want him then so why should they want him now?

"I'm not going"

James looked outraged that his heir had refused to meet his family, more importantly missing up a chance to meet the saviour of the wizarding world. Lily looked that she would burst into tears, her baby didn't want them. Where they not good enough?

Harry watched them uninterested and turned to leave the room. Harry had band practice, he had no time to meet the family of these failures, and they shouldn't even have family. Maybe Remus wouldn't mind him staying for a couple nights. Sirius was alright although Harry didn't trust the werewolf's mate just yet, considering he was best friends with the man who thought Harry wasn't important.

The last Harry had stayed with the couple, Remus and Sirius had taught Harry any pranks they knew. The twin teens at the joke shop, what was it called again? Weaslys Wizarding whizzes, had exchanged prank ideas with Harry. Most people on his travels were happy to teach Harry prank spells, and then Harry had returned and told them to the twins.

He told them prank spells that he thought they could do, Harry still knew loads that they couldn't do, and the twins gave him prank merchandise. He had also helped kick-start the shop, when he first came to the shop they were barely running, Harry had invested in the shop and now he got a third of the profits.

"As the Potter heir you have a obligation to spend at least two years in the Potter manor to be able to collect the inheritance"

James smirked thinking that he had trapped Harry into coming back with them, surely he needed the money? Harry watched the emotions flicker across James's face. He snarled, Harry didn't need them, didn't want them.

"Don't need it"

"But we're family"

"I live were I can, I haven't been home in months, what makes you think I need any more family than the one I have?"

"Harry please go for at least a couple days and give them a chance" This time it was Uncle Vernon that had spoken amidst Harry and James's arguing.

Striding down the hallway, up the stairs and into the room where his Aunt and Uncle kindly kept his belongings, magical and non-magical alike, he shrunk everything with a wave of his hand then shoved them roughly into the many pockets lining the jeans he was wearing. Harry then remembered that it was his cousin's birthday tomorrow and he wouldn't be there. His heart twanged, he hated breaking a promise, especially one as important as this one.

He entered his cousin's room, leaving money, a present and a card. The present was something from India; it was a necklace that had belonged to the Ambassador there. It would show that Dudley was a relative of Harry and he would be treated like a king in different countries, if he ever visited them.

Harry stalked over to the railing of the stairs, hearing the murmurs of a muffled argument below, Lily and Petunia were probably arguing, they never did like each other. He jumped over the high railing, landing crouched on his feet.

Lily screamed and James gasped when Harry had landed infront of them bypassing the stairs all together. Dudley had the same look of awe on his face as he did every time Harry jumped over the railing. Harry had dropped 12ft in the air. Harry strolled over and hugged Aunt Petunia as well as Uncle Vernon. When he got to Dudley he pressed a ring into his hand and whispered into Dudley's ear.

"The ring connects to the one I wear. Say my name and you can talk to me, say my name twice then you can see me, say my name three times and I'll be there straight away"

Dudley nodded staring at the ring; the ring was onyx black and was a mix of masculine and feminine. The ring would be the only connection to brother for a long time. Dudley was anxious; he and Harry had only ever been separated for a week. This would be his first time on his own since he was 2.

James cleared his throat impatiently by the fire place, waiting was not his forte. Judging by the fact that the Failures were standing by the fire, they were flooing to where ever they were going. Harry strolled over to James and Lily taking as much time as he wanted.

"Grab a handful of floo powder, throw it into the fire and call 12 Grimmauld Place, remember it" James grumbled gruffly.

Harry did as he was instructed, there was a feeling of spinning then Harry gracefully stepped out of the fire place into the tattered remains of what was once a beautiful room. It could do with a good scrubbing and a bit of dusting too. Harry glanced around to get a good look of everything but most of his sight was blocked. The room was crowded with brunettes, a bluenette and a lot of red-heads.


	3. The Lost Boy

**AN: I do not own any character's apart from Thomas, Skylar, Lightning, Davie, Jessie, Ashley, Sasha, Gracie and Sadie. Any lyrics used are not mine and watch out for swearing****.**

**

* * *

******

Little Lost Boy

The ocupants of the room glanced up from what they were doing at the petite teenager stepping out of the fire like it was a daily occurence. A splash of green flame behind Harry signaled that the Failures had arrived. James stepped forwards and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, reminding him of the man he has at home.Harry silently stared at the figures in the pathetic room.He glared disdainfully at the one hit wonder that was ment to be the saviour of the wizarding world and the age old wizard that abandoned Harry at a doorstep thirteen years ago without a backwards glance. He had supposedly left Harry there for his own mental health even though Harry had already had several brushes of death with Voldemort in his terrible regin. Harry may have been three but he was not stupid, he knew of the old man hate towards him way before he was forced to leave. Dumbledore just took the chance to get rid of him.

James cleared his throat at an attempt to bring Harry's focus back to him.Harry turned and faced James, shrugging off the hand that was ment to provide comfort but provided the opposite flinging Harry back into memories that were best left forgotten. Harry shoved the memories to the back of his mind and focused on what James was saying. James was introducing everyone in the crowded room, several people were playing exploding snap, a set of twins were planing something whispering to each other, many people were lounging aroung just talking to eacher other, a couple of girls and a red headed lady were cooking in the kitchen.Harry would have to ask the woman for some kitchen spells, god knows he needs them for his cooking.

"This is Lily,Jessica,Ron,Bill,Charlie,Percy,Fred,George,Ginny,Sirius,Remus,Molly,Arther,Tonks,Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Pomfrey and I am James" James pointed at everyone as they were introduced.

Jessica had gleaming green eyes with shoulder length red hair cascasading down her back.It swished back and forth as Jessica walked up to Harry and stood defiantly before him, he stared at her indifferently.

"I'm the girl-who-lived so I'm more important than you and **you** have to do what **I** say." She poked him in the chest.

"In your own world,cheree"Harry drawled. Harry only did what his close friends and family asked him to do and even them he still sometimes refused.

Jessica pouted trying to get sympathy of the adults in the room, Harry could see the ones she had underneath her thumb at her beck and call, it was hard to believe that this _little_ girl was fourteen.Seeing as Harry still wasn't affected and obviously ignoring her attempts she turned to go side by Lily's side.

"Language Harry! How could you say that?"

"Fuckin' easy, just did" The Weasly twins snickered, Sirius and Remus had to hide grins. Lily looked offended that her son didn't listen at all to her. Regarding her with hidden hate Harry watched the emotions flitter across Lily's face, finally settling on seething anger.

"She is your sister!!"

"No, she's fuckin' not.My sisters are a Beaxbatons, thanks"

Harry hated that damn twinkle in Dumbledor's eyes, he resolved to cause as much mayhem as he could, also christening him with the wonderful name of Dumbledork.

'Ah christen thee Dumbledork.You may die now''

Harry felt an instant dislike of Dumbledork and the Failure's family.Noticing someone was hidden on the stairs, crying softly, Harry crossed the room and sat beside the figure.The figure was a four year old boy with black messy hair and sparkling blue eyes dressed in what could be mistaken for rags.It was awhile before the boy spoke, as if trying to believe that someone noticed him.

"I'm Ashley" The boy whispered so quietly that Harry strained to hear him.

"Nice ta meetcha, cheree" Harry held out his hand and Ashley shook it. Realizing everyone was still waiting for him in the front room Harry stood up and pulled Ashely with him. Holding Ashley's hand, Harry strolled into the front room.Jessie scoffed behind Lily in jealousy, Harry took no notice. Jessie looked miffed at being ignored by their older brother for the little brat. Realizing the time, Harry looked around the room at the many faces watching this little interaction between the eldest Potter child and the young obviously ignored Potter child.

"Ah 'ave ta go ta band practice now so au revior mon amis"

Jessie shoved Ashley violently to the side and wrapped her arms around Harry's chest looking up she pleaded to Harry.

"Can I go with you??"

Harry just pulled her away with a disgusted glance and took a step back trying to put as much distance between them. Sneering at the pathetically spoiled child then looking to the timid ignored child Harry made his choice. Harry decided to lavish Ashley with enough attention to make up for their parents and all the birthdays plus the

every christmas he had missed, he would not spoil him, too much.James and Lillian suffocated Jessica with attention and gifts, the fame had gone to her head. Harry ignored Jessica's question settling on staring blankly at James who had stood up at Jessica's question.

"Why don't we all go?"James asked trying to get his little girl what she wanted.

"Fuck No"

"We are all going Harry James Potter"Lillian screeched,not wanting to waste his breath fighting with the evil ginger biscuit dragon, he surrended

"Fine, Ashley's with me"

"Where will you be going?"

"Some where"

"Where?"

"Piss off Mrs. Potter"

Ashley was practically jumping up and down in excitement because he was going to be around his new big brother Harry. Most adults in the room looked shocked that Harry ignored the Wizarding world saviour for her younger brother. The Weasley twins, Sirius and Remus were pleased, that other than them no one else normally paid attention to Ashley. Ashley rushed out the room to find the tattered remains of the shoes the Wealsey twins gave him. Harry politely asked Jessie, Ginny and Ron to leave the room as the older adults were going to have a conversation. Considering the glare Harry was giving them they decided to leave the room.As the younger children left, Harry mentally perpared himself for the onslaught of questions, he swiftly turned to the older adults and waited for the burst of questions sure to come.

"how are you?" "What was it like?""We're sorry" "You better respect us"

Dumbledor dropped the bombshell that silenced the rest of the babbling adults.

"Where did you dissapppear to for 5 and a half years, Harry?"

Harry scowled at the babbling adults and ignored their questions, until Dumbledork said something that got Harry interested.

"We know it may be hard but you've got to accept the change. This is your family now, Harry. You are to stay one year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry underneath the terms of an Defence Against Dark Arts apprentiship.Other teachers are also in need of an extra pair of hands.These include Professer Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Prossfer Sprout the Herbology teacher and Poppy the Mediwitch. Your foster Father Thomas has approved and will be bringing your youngest sister to Hogwarts after the welcome feast."

"Fuck it, I'm not staying"

Harry stalked to the door intent on leaving this dratted room to have a smoke. Sensing someone lent against the door, Harry stepped back opening the door causing Jessie and Ron to tumble into the room.


	4. The Child Called Freak

**AN: I do not own any character's apart from Thomas, Skylar, Lightning, Davie,Jessie, Ashley. Any lyrics used are also not mine and please watch out for any swearing.**

**

* * *

**

Child Called Freak

Glaring at the two red faced children sprawled across the floor,Ron's face was the same colour as his hair, Harry left the room. Dawldling down the hallway Harry found himself in the kitchen. Shaking out a cigerette from the crumpled case Harry sighed,this was stressful,old memories best forgotten were brought to the front of his mind. Harry lite the cigerette with a muggle lighter and took a deep breath inhaling the nicotine.It calmed him after awhile and Harry drifted between thoughts of the girls and this 'Hogwarts' place. It was a bad habit but Harry had many bad habits and if he didn't die one day atleast this would kill him. Closing his eyes Harry tumbled into flashbacks of his past.

Lost in memories Harry didn't realize the three people at the doorway. They were watching the child that grew up too fast. Looking in his eyes you could tell that he had seen things no teenagers of sixteen should. Harry's eyes lost that glazed look his eyes had and his head snapped towards Sirius as he stepped into the room, next Fred and George strolled into the room with large grins on their faces. They sat either side of Harry and swung their arms around each shoulder.

"How are..."

"you our..."

"dear friend..."

"on this..."

"fine evening?"

Unerved by the twins bizzar way of speaking Harry shrugged their arms off his shoulders and sat there with one eyebrow raised. His eyebrow lowered and a flash of amusment flashed through Harry's eyes. Sirius sat there watching Harry intently then his lips quirked upwards in a smile.

"Harry, we've just been told that you have to go home and get overnight clothes"

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuckity, Fuck"

Harry smacked his head aginst the table repeatedly then sat up and grumbled, putting out his ciggerette on the hardwood table. Remus strided in the kitchen, his sharp gaze looked over each person individually

"Who's smokes?"He questioned.

Sirius and the Twins avoided his gaze whilst Harry stared lazily. He lifted up the ciggerette case and shook them at Remus. Remus's eyebrows raised, they lowered and his gaze hardened.

"They'll kill you one day.They addictive too"

"What don't kill us makes us stronger, it's a slow death but it last's much longer"

Harry lit another ciggerette as he walked out the room to the front room. Molly instantly noticed the ciggerette but didn't say anything resolving to corner Harry when he came back about them. Harry reached out with his ringed hand and took a handful of floo powder and flooed to Home Sweet Home. A fist smashed into the side of his face as a welcome.Harry dropped his ciggerette on the ashtray and fought back, he didn't let the pathetic muggle push him around.

When you get a bad foster parent like Thomas you learn some rules.

Never cry out.

No one listens and no one cares.

Cry out in the night and you will be ignored.

Always try and take the easist option.

Never trust anyone.

Protect anyone else from getting hurt.

You're always on your own.

Don't unpack, you never stay long enough.

Don't make yourself a target.

He didn't give up, fighting back and trying to give Sadie,Gracie and Sasha a better life,the life he never had. He would be their saviour but who would be his?

Sadie was only four, she hadn't seen the world yet, she was at Beauxbatons with Sasha and Gracie. Thomas didn't like having to look after her so Harry and the older girls took turns in looking after her, the girls took her to school with them and Harry stayed at home taking Thomas's beatings so that the girls would remain untouched. Michelle was gone, been dead awhile, she'd died when Sadie was born. Thomas blamed the girls but when Harry had arrived a couple years ago it all changed, Harry took the beatings, made the money and gave them everything they needed for school and at home. He forged Thomas's signature so they had permission to stay at school over the holidays.Harry had vowed to protect them, Harry got a couple jobs, the first was down the street at the local school, it had a good pay and Harry could check on Sadie when it was his turn to look after her whilst he was working. The school had merged with a secondary school and now taught from playschool to sixth form.After school Harry stayed and taught an art club for ages four to fourteen. At dinner's he helped the primary school teachers prepare lessons and put up displays. At four 'o' clock Harry then dropped the Sadie at her friends house and went to his second job which was a bartender in the shady area of town, sometimes he brought Sadie with him. Upstairs there was a spare room were Sadie stayed whilst Harry worked. His boss,Tony, was fine with it, he was like a Dad to the girls, Harry's boss's girlfriend sometimes looked after Sadie when Harry worked.

When Harry's shifted ended at seven Harry picked up Sadie and came back to the Bar and stayed upstairs with Tina, the boss's girlfriend. Harry rested for about half an hour then went to his third job.

Thomas was always angry because of his so-called smart mouth. The little ones didn't deserve to be hurt by this _monster_, this _thing_.

Thomas flung Harry against the wall, another bruise, another cut.a cut across the chest, six broken ribs;one dangerously close to peircing his lung. A tumble down the stairs, ankle snapped, punch in the stomache and a backhand across the face.Knife in the shoulder, shot with a gun,a kick in the arm feeling it break like a china doll.Whipped across the back with the a belt.Hit by the broken chair leg.

'Great more bloody scars'

A slap in the face, a fist punching, giving Harry more bruises.The word whore, freak and weirdo carved brutally into the tender skin of his back. His torso a patchwork quilt of bruises, grostique colours,lined with cuts, broken bones sticking out of the skin and a puzzle of crisscrossing foot long gashes down his bleeding his life essence onto the now crimson floor.

He was The Child Called Freak

Thomas stared at the broken boy layed on the floor. He grunted and stumbled out the room, crashing into the table and knocking over several vases, smashing them into a million peices. Harry waved his hand into the direction of the peices and they jumped back together. Waving his hand again in the direction of the blood staining the carpet, it disappeared and Harry pulled himself up onto his feet. With another wave of his hand the blood covering himself was gone and another complex glamour was placed over himself after the first fell when Thomas flung him against the far wall.Only the best of the best could tell it was there and he was the best of the best. Harry wandered out the room, glancing around to check eveything was back in place. The kitchen was a mess, bear cans all over the places, rubbish everywhere and the dishes not clean, Harry waved his hand as everything was back where it belonged.The back room, the bedrooms,the parlour,plus the study were all in a similar mess and were all cleaned in the same way; a wave of Harry's hand.

Harry trudged up to his room slouching, when he reached his room he shrunk everything and dumped them in another bottem less pocket that covered his jeans. He then wandered into his sisters room and shrunk everything there because there was no doubt that Thomas wouldn't bother bringing anything with them when he dropped Sadie off at Hogwarts. Harry sauntered downstairs to the fireplace.

"12 Grimmauld place" Harry called out and was once again at the shabby room surrounded by idiots.

Please Review,It's kinda boring with nothing to do.


	5. Meet The Band

**AN: I do not own any character's apart from Thomas, Skylar, Lightning, Davie,Jessie, Ashley. Any lyrics used are also not mine.**

**Chapter Five: Meet the band**

Harry stepped into the room, everyone glanced up waiting for the address seeing as they had no clue where band practice was. Harry inwardly sighed, they were looking at him expectantly, Harry drawled reluctantly in a slight southern accent.

"The address is 64 Bromwell Avenue"

At that moment Ashley scrambled into the room clutching the tattered remains of what he called shoes. Lily disdainfully glanced down at the navy shoes they were too many sizes small,second-hand and they had seen better days, Ashley heaved himself onto the high recliner and struggled to wrestle his feet into them. Sirius took pity on the small child and helped him wear the shoes, he laced them up using what was left of the shoe lace. By what ever deity was up there The Potters better pray to actually survive when Harry got his hands on them then they might have a semblence of a chance to redeem themselves in Harry's eyes or he might leave and take Ashley with him, Ashley deserved a life where he grew up loved.

Seeing as Ashley was getting help and she wasn't, Jessie whined to James.

"Daddy, Put my shoes on! Now!"

Harry's sensative hearing twinged at the high pitched noise, he shook his head trying to disspell the ringing pounding in his head. Lifting Ashley up into his arms, Harry dropped a handful of Floo powder into the fire place and strolled out of the green fire at Skylar's house. Harry and Ashley were crushed into a hug by Jeane, Lightning and Skylar's had come home from work and heared the fire crackling. When she entered the room she saw her adoptive son dawdle out of the fireplace with an utterly adorable little boy in his arms.

"Who's this then?"

"This is Ashley, my little brother"

Harry put Ashley onto the floor so he didn't get squished by the other members of the Poisen Black Poisen. They were the leaders of the gray side to the war, they all knew Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived, but he hated the title and didn't want to fight on either side of the war. Harry was the leader to the side, he had influence and power, he owned businesses and companies and financed many other gripped onto Harry's trouser leg and hid behind him.

Three pairs of feet pounded down the stairs rushing to meet Harry and his mysterious door was slammed open and three lads fell into the room. Skylar, Lightning and Davie rushed towards Harry engulfing him in a tight choking hug, they took a step back and noticed Ashley clutching Harry's left leg. Harry bent down and lifted up Ashley, the little boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. The others watched silently, this was the first time Harry showed emotion to some one other than them and Macey Malkin, Jeane cleared her throat behind them, she had to tell the lads that band practise was cancelled because the Minester Fudge was holding a Halloween Ball.

"Unfortunately the minestry of magic has decided to hold a halloween ball so band practice is cancelled; you are all going.I know James is head auror so Harry will be going too."

Davie turned to Harry eyes holding the hopefull expression that Harry just couldn't say no to. Davie strongly reminded Harry of Sasha, Harry's

"You will meet us there wont you?"

"Of I may have something else to do first, don't worry I will be attending the monstrosity"

Happiness filled Davie's eyes and Harry was glad he had said the right answer.

James arrived through the fireplace, he glanced around, his eye's settling on Harry.

"We are to attend a ministry ball, they want the girl-who-lived there so we of course are attending"

He looked behind Harry's shoulder scowling at the woman who was the only mother Harry was the only person close to a mother Harry remembered, she hated it when Harry killed himself little by little each day, living a life that will kill him and Harry honestly welcomed death, he wasn't scared, he didn't fear was okay for the first three years of his life, they went uder the fidilus charm when he was born, he wasn't allowed to go outside in fear that the darklord Voldemort would take him. James was stressed then, he became even more stressed when Jessica was born, they had no time for Harry.

James pulled Harry back through the fireplace and out at Madame Malkins robes for all occasions.

The whole bunch was there, the Potters, the Weasley family and most of Jessica's friends. They were all looking through the clothes racks for ball gowns and tuxes. Madame Malkin bustled up to Harry. They were good friends, her neighbour had adopted Harry when he was six, the neighbour couldn't look after him so he stayed for a couple months at Madame Malkin's house whilst he was found a new home.

"Harry! How nice to see you again!"

"Hey Macey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can I help you?"

"I want new clothes for this Halloween ball, will you be going?"

"I trust you do not wish to go in robes. Green will bring out your eyes and black would go with your hair"

"I think a green t-shirt, leather biker jacket, black combats and green with black converses will be alright"

"It'll cost thirteen galleons to get it down here. I'll have to order from one of your muggle shops, the Vampire Freaks one. If I ask Jason he'll bring it round then I'll send it to you tonight"

Harry nodded and pulled out a moneybag, he counted out the thirteen galleons and handed them to Madame cleared his throat behind them, it seemed like the rest had finished and had found ball gowns. Of course Jessica wasn't satisfied with the ball gown she had found and demanded hers was custom made, so whilst they were ordering Madame Malkin to make it Harry walked out the he passed Jessica and her friends one of them whispered to Hermione.

"You know, you're brother's kinda hott"

Jessica's outraged shriek was heard down Diagon whispered and wondered what had made the Golden Girl so angry. Harry inwardly sighed, he would never date one of them especially Jessica's friends who were air-headed and gossip mongers just like would never grow a back bone and stop listening to the lies and commands of Jessica.

Harry carried on walking to Gringotts, when he reached there he walked up to an unoccupied teller, the goblin sneered at him.

"I need to speak to the accountant of the Bemrose family"

The Goblin led him to Ragnak's office, he was the head of the Bemrose account.

"Hello Ragnak, I wish for all Gringotts mail to be sent to Hogwarts were I am staying for the next couple days"

"It will be done"

Harry strolled down into the main foyer of gringotts were the rest of the group were waiting whilst James argued with Griphook. He ignored the curious glances Lily gave him and walked straight out the door,Jessica and her friends trailing behind, giggling. Harry walked into florticues Ice cream parlour and ordered a mint choclate chip ice-cream, he sat at the table nearest the door. Jessica and her friends laughed and shrieked behind him, Lily joined them after James finished talking to Griphook,the Wealseys gathered on the table infront of Harry, the swarm of redheads jostled and joked with each other. Dumbledor arrived after they had soon finished their Ice creams.

"I've come to take you to Hogwarts"

They left Florticues, as they walked to The Leaky Cauldron people crowded them, wanting an autograph or picture of the Girl-Who-Lived and waited in the line for the floo. Jessica whined to James, she was the golden girl, she was not meant to wait in line!

"Daddy! I don't want to wait in line"

They pushed their way to the front and shoved everyone else out of the line,people grumbled and groaned at watched as they all flooed to Albus Dumbledor's office one-by-one until Ashley and Harry were the only ones left with the angry mob. Harry sweeped Ashley up into his arms and dropped the floo powder into the green stepped into the flames and called out over the roaring fire.

"Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledor's Office"


	6. The Disaster

"Harry, my dear boy, I believe it is best for you to not contact your friends for the duration of your stay. They go to Durmstrang and study dark arts, therefore unsafe to be around your sister." Dumbledore said as Harry and Ashley arrived out the order member's where in the room including Lily and James, Molly and Arthur as well as Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-eye Moody.

"With all du' respect sir, y'all have n' control over m', Ah'm old enough ta make m' own decisions an' no one 'ere has any guardianship over m' am m' own person not ya puppet like doofus over there so don't even try changing m' mind an' ta b' honest Ah don't giv' a shite 'bout m' so called sista"

"Well why are you here then?" ex-auror Moody growled out at Harry who lent against the wall refusing the seat offered to him because it would give dumbledore control of the conversation.

"Ah'm here because m' Aunt, ya kno' the person wh' gives a shit about m' more than her sister, wants m' ta give Lillian and James a chance plus Ah have this really little person here called a brother, ta be honest Ah probably care abou' 'im mor' than any of y'all do so that's why Ah'm here. Not because y'all say Ah have ta b', I don't giv' a flyin' pig's ass 'bout the inheritenc'. M' brother is family and Ah'm going stick with 'im and if that means Ah have to put up with bastards,bitches and old coots than so be it!"

"No contact you and that is final, Harry James Potter!" Lily screeched, reminding Harry of his owl, Hedwig.

"Look ya 'ho! Ya'll have no control over m' so if Ah wanna go see m' bloody friends than Ah can."

"Calm down. I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind giving you time to bond with your family"

Harry growled, this was getting boring, do they not understand that he would never abandon his friends even for the summer?

"M' friends are m' family. Do ya not fuckin' understan'? What will it take ta get ya ta leave m' alon'? All Ah want ta do is go out, have some fun an' tak' Ashley shoppin' again because ta be quiet frank the clothes he's now would b' better ta give to Ripper"

A tug on Harry's trousers alerted him to the small body next to him trying to get his attention.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Who's Ripper?"

"Ripper's Marge's totally awesome dog kiddo. You'll love 'im"

Dumbledore cleared his throat tired of being ignored by a teenager who was not as important as him. Harry glanced at him once then went back to listening to Ashley chatter excitedly about meeting Marge and her dog,Ripper.

"Why don't you go get ready? You have a ball to go to at 6'o'clock"

They were shown to Harry's room in the potter suite, Harry had his own room whilst Ashley shared a room with Jessica. Ashley's half of the room was bare giving a sterile feeling. Jessica's half was messy, really really messy.

Not the Oh-there's-a-few-things-on-the-floor messy, it was the OMG!-are-you-sure-there-isn't-anything-living-in-there messy. The type where you aren't sure whether you should even attempt to wade through the mess because something might just jump out and eat your feet. Toys where everywhere, dirty clothes strewn all over the place, Harry puked a little in his mouth, he saw something he never wanted to see ever again.

_'I think I saw her underwear!!'_

Harry's hands twitched, urging him to clean the room that didn't even look like it had a bed in there. If was a bed then he couldn't see it underneath all the junk Jessica insisted that she needed or she would die without. He controlled the urge to take everything and bin it, knowing it would take to long. He vowed inside his head that he would do that at least once with in the next month and half he was staying in the Potter's house, it wasn't humane to make Ashley share a room with Jessica's bomb sight. Who knows what he would catch from it.

Harry turned and walked down the hallway to his room where Ashley was jumping up and down on Harry's bed. Ashley didn't notice Harry as he lent against the door frame watching the childish display of innocence. Harry sighed reminded strongly of his sister, Sadie, he wouldn't see her for another week of torture. The Potter's had planned balls and interviews to celebrate the fact that Harry was supposedly 'back'.

_'Yeah, back in hell more like it' _

Lily's voice carried through Harry's wing of the manor, she couldn't actually get into the wing itself, Harry had warded it as soon as he had the chance. He had too many slightly illegal items for the law-abiding Potters, even Ashely had a secrecy charm on him, along with protection and anti-tracking charms which Harry had put on him when he warded the Wing.

"Boys, I hope your getting ready, the ball starts in half an hour"

_'Drat! We've not even started!'_

Harry stalked into the room, grabbing Ashley around the waist, lifting him off the bed. His giggles echoed in the room as Harry filled up a bath and scrubbed him clean, getting rid of all the mud that had collected on his hands and face like it does on all 4-year-olds. He pulled Ashley up so he was standing and wrapped a towel around him, drying him off. Harry pulled underwear - mini-boxers, the silk ones Harry had bought earlier in Madame Malkins whilst buying the clothes for the Ball, he had bought a whole wardrobe of clothes behind the Potters back. No doubt if they knew they would either not except them or except them and when Harry left again they would take them off Ashley leaving him with nothing again. Harry smirked, they wouldn't get the chance to take them away after Harry left - not because they didn't know about them,but because when Harry left Ashley was coming with him provided Ashely and Sadie got along, even if they didn't he wouldn't leave Ashley in this Hell. He was sure Lightning's family would like another child but were unable to have another, so they treated all of Lightning's friends as would be delighted to have Ashley, that Harry knew for sure.

Harry grabbed the robes he had bought Ashley - blue ones with a silver trimming, not to elaborate but not too simple either, a sign of Ashley's social standing as a member of the Potter family.

_'No doubt he will have a mountain of marriage proposals when he's older'_

Harry never did because owls could never find him but that would soon change when he arrived at Hogwarts. He grimaced not looking forward to Hogwarts at all - living with Fake all the time 24/7? Not looking appealing at all. He slipped Ashley's arms into the pale blue under-robe, slid the sky blue and silver outer-robe on top and then added a pair of black Italian loafers - mini-sized of course - onto Ashley's feet and the four year old was ready. Harry had got dressed after a shower that he had before he bathed Ashley - an odd experience at the least, it turns out no one had ever bathed the four year old, only the house elves had which gave Harry further proof that Ashley shouldn't stay here when he left, Ashley had to come with him.

They flooed to Malfoy Manor from Harry' personal fireplace, which was also warded for his private use meaning no one could track who he visited, with only a few minutes to spare. Harry didn't bother to check weather the Potters had left and they didn't bother to check weather Ashley and Harry left. To them if Ashley and Harry where late then it was their own fault, Harry was 16 - old enough to bring Ashley to Malfoy Manor on time if not then he suffered the consequences unlike Jessica when she made the Potters twenty minutes late because she didn't like the dress she didn't like the dress she was wearing, apparently it was too much like Hermione's dress which was a complete different style and colour.


	7. Ballroom Brillance

**AN: I do not own any character's apart from Thomas, Skylar, Lightning, Davie, Jessie, Ashley, Sasha, Gracie and Sadie. Any lyrics used are also not mine.**

* * *

The ball was one word: boring, it was full of suck ups and fakes. James was quite happily talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt,a broad shouldered coloured skinned man, and Lily was animatedly talking to Severus Snape, a scowling man that Harry had worked with before. The man was good at what he taught, potions at Hogwarts, but Harry would avoid working with the man again. He had a sour disposition towards Harry, some of the revenge pranks he and the Twins had set against Severus had gone wrong a couple days ago, Severus ended up neon green for a week and addicted to Polo's - a muggle sweet Severus had a vendetta against. Sirius and Remus were missing, probably sneaked out the room to snog somewhere, never mind that this was Lucius Malfoy's childhood home, knowing Sirius they were snogging in Lucius's bed. Ashley was tucked safely in Harry's arms, he'd fallen asleep after taking a drink from the twins, Harry grinned mischievously, the twins were going to be surprised on the first day back, after all if your going to humiliate someone do it in front of people they know. All the pure-blood suck-ups have not one once of humour in them, so whatever genius prank Harry could come up with would be wasted. Harry leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling as if to say 'why me?'

A sneer fell upon Harry's face with the thought of mingling with these girl-who-lived worshippers. His gazed slid across the room landing on a blond Adonis, untouchable to all, the foul scowl on his face did nothing to shatter the anything Harry would say it enhanced it. A mighty God among mere mortals. A rather pug-faced girl clung to his side barely concealing her jealousy to towards Harry and Ashley when they caught the Adonis's attention. It wasn't normal to bring children to such a social function, to do so would be social suicide, but of course this was a member of the Potter family, they were put on pedestals and exempted from Laws made by the Wizengamont just because they were the family of the great Girl-Who-Was-Fake.

In wizarding society children were generally kept out of political functions such as this until the age of 15. After all it wasn't often a pure-blood family was blessed with a child; it took a combination of good health and excellent potions to be able to conceive a child which is why Sirius Black was disowned instead of disinherited - disinheriting a child under the age of 16 had a 75% chance of killing the child. If the Blacks had disinherited Sirius the bonds tying him to the family would of snapped resulting in serious harm or death in most cases. The practise was forbidden in 1981 unless the bond turned on the child which would have killed them anyway with no chances of or abusing a child had serious consequences in some cases the abusers were given the kiss.

Families such as the Potters were extremely lucky, the Weasley family was discredited from pure-blood society when Arthur Weasley's great-great-great grandfather killed his second child based on Weasley disliked having a daughter-she couldn't work the land and cost money to feed so he had her eliminated thus earning the Weasley's the title of 'Blood Traitors'

Jessica slumped in the seat opposite Harry, finally tired of meeting and greeting various supporters or 'boot lickers' as Harry called them.

"So _Brother_ death eater jr. caught your eye? Of course _your kind_ must stick together, you never know what **accidents** happen."

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Using that big word, I imagine it took a couple weeks to be able to pronounce it."

"Why you! I'm telling Daddy!"

"Go on then _child_, go tell Daddy what the_ big mean_ Harry did to you."

"I'm not a child!"

"Yes, you are. You have a long way to go before your an adult."

"You're under 17 - still a child as well."

"Nope, that's were you're wrong dear sister, I have full adult status in several countries thank you very much, and remind me to thank your Father, without him abandoning me I wouldn't be as rich as I am."

"I'm still telling Daddy."

Jessica stood up, scraping the chair back loudly and stomped off to find James in the crowd. Harry stared at the ceiling again having stopped to look at the girl who was related to him biologically, but was not his sister in heart.

"Oh the joys of having a sister."

"So your the brother everyone said was missing a couple years ago?"

The question was from the Adonis that had captured Harry's attention earlier. He spoke in a loud drawling voice with a slight Yorkshire accent which caught Harry's interest, he wanted to know more about this boy and he wanted to know _now_.

"And you are?"

One of Harry's eyebrows rose with the question, why was this boy talking to him when he had an entourage of people to talk to? Harry didn't want to talk to this boy, content to watch afar and find out his information a different way. He preferred to know who he was talking to before he talked to them, Harry knew most people here, the Minister of Magic and Lucius Malfoy personally. He had dinner with the Minister and his advisers a few times, assuring alliances with the most influential people he could, after all he didn't know what could happen with this preferred to stay neutral in most conflicts, only entering when the conflict threatened his family and what limited friends he had.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy at your service."

"Well Mr. Malfoy what relation I am to Jessica Potter is none of your business."

That explained why Harry had never met the teen even though he had dined with his Father a couple times, Lucius Malfoy kept his personal life and professional life separate. Harry had never been within Malfoy Manor's walls before the ball, this was a first and probably the last unless this teen proved himself able to keep up with Harry's life. Harry wouldn't mind keeping this teen to himself in future.

* * *

Wow, 61 views and not one review. I admit this did take ages to upload and I'm not giving any excuses such as I had revision and babysitting for the past couple months even though they both did happen. I _**am**_ counting on you readers to review and tell me where I messed up and what you wish to see in the next chapter otherwise it's going to be awhile before I get the next chap up, because unlike everyone seems to think I _**do **_have other things to do which are more _important_ like my newborn _nephew_

_Thank you Trax! Thanks for pointing out where I went wrong on the grammer, you seem to be the only one able to do that._


End file.
